<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not just puppy love/不只是初戀 by conanlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025994">not just puppy love/不只是初戀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan'>conanlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, I did't tag that but they are losers' kids, Losers(IT) Jr., M/M, 我流AU, 腦洞大開, 自我劇透, 需要很多前情提要但是都不知道也沒關係吧, 骰題跟風</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>『記住了，寶貝。全宇宙我最愛妳。』</p>
<p>醒來前她又聽到了這句話。好想見他喔。漢娜光是想著這件事就有點想哭。<br/>「漢娜？漢娜妳還好嗎？」伴隨著丹丹有點激動的叫聲，漢娜眨了眨眼茫然地看著面前的褐髮男子。<br/>「⋯⋯喬斯？」<br/>喬斯焦慮的表情瞬間鬆了一口氣，「我的天，漢娜・卡斯布拉克，妳不要嚇我！」<br/>「⋯⋯我現在姓漢斯康了，喬斯。」<br/>喬斯翻了個白眼，一把抱住她，「少囉唆，不管怎樣妳還是我妹妹。」他摸了摸漢娜的額頭，「妳感冒了嗎？還是有哪裡不舒服？」<br/>「⋯⋯你為什麼在這裡？」<br/>「蛤？我不是跟妳說過我會陪里昂來紐約錄節目嗎？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Kaspbrak/Karl Hanscom, Jose Kaspbrak/Leon Cray</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not just puppy love/不只是初戀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>骰題太好玩我忍不住（。<br/>這次骰到的關鍵詞是「幸運物/答案/耳邊低語」<br/>結果報名(?)要出場的是我自己的fix-it AU裡的原創角色XDDD<br/>簡單介紹如下：<br/>喬斯和漢娜是瑞奇艾迪（以及喬納）一起領養的孩子。然後卡爾是班和貝芙莉的兒子。里昂則是比爾鄰居家的孫子XD</p>
<p>其實我默默寫著玩的AU衍生了很長的故事，都是圍繞在他們打完小丑後回歸的日常生活上。<br/>包含魯蛇們終於都能有孩子，最終寫到孩子們之間的關係。<br/>如此這般，真的不是我一時半刻說得完XD<br/>雖然這篇單獨來看應該大概可能也許也不會有太大問題，但如果能引起大家一點點點的興趣，想知道更多他們的故事的話，對我來說會是很大的鼓舞。<br/>不論如何都謝謝你點進來看喔！</p>
<p>如對我這版fix-it AU有興趣的話，歡迎到P站試閱第一本XD<br/>https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/79036397</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『全宇宙裡我只愛妳。』</p>
<p>漢娜在雨聲中醒來，看著窗外迷濛的雨絲，耳中似乎還迴盪著夢裡的聲音。最近午後的天氣總是如此陰晴不定，讓她格外感到疲憊。隨著一絲涼意，她低頭看了看膝蓋上的書，還有從腿上滑落到地面的毛毯，以及趴在她腳邊窩成一團的丹丹。</p>
<p>丹丹是去年卡爾從鄰居手上領養回來的黑色拉布拉多。<br/>「丹丹，我交代給你的任務很重要也很簡單。」卡爾總是捧著丹丹的臉這麼說：「幫我好好看顧漢娜，知道嗎？」丹丹也總是認真地大叫兩聲再舔他一臉口水，換來卡爾颯爽的大笑聲。<br/>漢娜從來就搞不懂卡爾是怎麼辦到的，但是每當卡爾不在家時，丹丹總會比平常更緊跟著漢娜。</p>
<p>漢娜嘆了一口氣，彎身撈起了毛毯，扔回沙發後闔上了書，打算幫自己泡個熱可可暖暖身子。要灑點肉桂的那種，就像她親愛的爸比每次熱給她的一樣。<br/>丹丹感受到了動靜，直起身子看著漢娜晃了兩下尾巴一臉期待。<br/>「嘿，再等一下就好，等雨停就帶你出去跑跑。」漢娜笑著揉了揉丹丹的頭。</p>
<p>泡好熱可可，漢娜啜飲了兩口，看向窗外的雨景。<br/>紐約溫差總是這麼大。說真的，就算住了這麼些年，漢娜還是很想念洛杉磯的陽光。<br/>當然，她想念的不只是陽光。還有遠在洛杉磯的家人。</p>
<p>現在的她成了直排輪推廣協會的策劃人員。偶爾在中央公園的大型活動裡充當直排輪教練。<br/>跟卡爾結婚近兩年，基本上生活和以往沒有太大不同。<br/>除了獨處的時間增加了。<br/>隨著卡爾當上專案主管，他變得比之前還忙碌，不在家的日子也變多了。<br/>漢娜從來就不擅長獨處。<br/>畢竟她有三個疼愛她的爸爸，還有一個寵溺她的哥哥，從小家裡總是熱熱鬧鬧的。<br/>不知道爸爸們過得好嗎？<br/>漢娜好一陣子沒回老家了。或許雨聲會讓人憂鬱是真的吧？她莫名覺得寂寞起來。<br/>當她無意識地流下眼淚，丹丹湊過來低嗚了幾聲，好似在安慰她。<br/>「你在擔心我嗎？丹丹。」漢娜將馬克杯隨手擺在沙發邊桌上，蹲下身子撫著丹丹的背，微笑著說。<br/>丹丹叫了一聲，把頭靠在漢娜身上。<br/>「我沒事的，謝謝你噢。」漢娜摟著丹丹，揉了揉牠的頭。</p>
<p>沒多久雨勢稍停了。漢娜牽著丹丹走下公寓，前往中央公園。迎面的寒風惹得她不禁拉緊圍巾，丹丹倒是很開心地到處探著，完全不受天氣影響。<br/>走沒幾下漢娜就累了。年近三十體力會差這麼多嗎？她心想著。漢娜向來就是個運動健將，更不用說她從高中開始就是個直排輪選手，參與的賽事可多了。<br/>「丹丹，我們休息一下好嗎？」她選了個露天咖啡座，點了杯熱騰騰的黑咖啡後，坐在遮雨棚下看著灰濛濛的湖面。</p>
<p>漢娜完全沒發現自己睡著了。直到聽見有人呼喚她的聲音。</p>
<p>『記住了，寶貝。全宇宙我最愛妳。』</p>
<p>醒來前她又聽到了這句話。好想見他喔。漢娜光是想著這件事就有點想哭。<br/>「漢娜？漢娜妳還好嗎？」伴隨著丹丹有點激動的叫聲，漢娜眨了眨眼茫然地看著面前的褐髮男子。<br/>「⋯⋯喬斯？」<br/>喬斯焦慮的表情瞬間鬆了一口氣，「我的天，漢娜・卡斯布拉克，妳不要嚇我！」<br/>「⋯⋯我現在姓漢斯康了，喬斯。」<br/>喬斯翻了個白眼，一把抱住她，「少囉唆，不管怎樣妳還是我妹妹。」他摸了摸漢娜的額頭，「妳感冒了嗎？還是有哪裡不舒服？」<br/>「⋯⋯你為什麼在這裡？」<br/>「蛤？我不是跟妳說過我會陪里昂來紐約錄節目嗎？」<br/>「咦，是今天嗎？」漢娜整個搞不清楚狀況的樣子讓喬斯皺了皺眉。<br/>「漢娜，妳不要緊吧？」<br/>「應該是天氣的關係吧？我這幾天一直很想睡，事情老是記不住。」<br/>「⋯⋯想睡想到在這裡也睡得著？？？」喬斯眉頭深鎖，「不好意思喔，漢娜。我從來沒看過妳這個樣子。」丹丹也在一旁叫了兩聲，彷彿在附議似的。<br/>「妳看，丹丹也這麼說。」喬斯瞇起眼睛看著漢娜。<br/>漢娜也跟著瞇起眼睛，「你們不要反應過度好嗎。」</p>
<p>然而喬斯是對的，漢娜真的不太對勁。<br/>稍晚當他聽到丹丹的叫聲，前去查看才發現漢娜整個人在發抖。<br/>「漢娜？？？」喬斯緊張地摟著她，發現她似乎有點發燒，「天啊，不要是流感拜託。」他迅速幫自己還有漢娜套上外套，「我帶她去醫院喔，丹丹。」喬斯看著丹丹點了點頭，順口交代了一聲，「你乖乖顧著家，要是卡爾回來了就快點叫他過來嘿。」丹丹叫了兩聲回應他。</p>
<p>喬斯就這樣在醫院急診室走廊焦慮地走來走去，直到一個戴著鴨舌帽，舉止低調的黑髮男子出現為止。<br/>「里昂！！！」喬斯一看到他就奔向他懷裡，「怎麼辦？我該怎麼辦？醫生一直沒空過來⋯⋯漢娜好像很不舒服，萬一是流感或是更嚴重的病怎麼辦？要是漢娜有個三長兩短，我要怎麼跟爹地他們說？？？」喬斯的焦慮久違地大發作，語速越來越快。<br/>里昂抿了抿唇，抱緊喬斯，「嘿，嘿！寶貝，你冷靜點。」他親了親喬斯的髮際，「不會有事的。醫生一定是覺得沒那麼嚴重才會先處理其他事。」他半開玩笑地眨眨眼說：「我好歹也演過急診室醫生，相信我吧。」<br/>喬斯忍不住笑出來，「你演的醫生都在談戀愛好嗎。」「嗯？這是醋意嗎？」里昂挑挑眉，勾起嘴角戲謔地說。<br/>「這是事實。」喬斯笑著翻了個白眼，剛說完就瞄到醫生走近漢娜的病床，便趕緊跟上去。</p>
<p>當卡爾衝進病房時，他一頭漂亮的紅髮早已亂到不行。<br/>「漢娜！」<br/>「卡爾？」漢娜坐在病床邊驚訝地看著他，「你怎麼這麼早回來？？？」<br/>卡爾顯然連衣服都來不及換，身上還套著上班才會穿的襯衫，「妳說什麼傻話啊？？？妳人在醫院我在公司哪待得下去？？？」卡爾伸手撫著漢娜的臉頰，緊張地說：「妳還好嗎？老天，我急到快發瘋了。」<br/>漢娜咬了咬下唇，「嗯，我沒事。幸好喬斯在。」<br/>卡爾這才看向坐在一旁的喬斯跟里昂。<br/>「⋯⋯對不起。」卡爾滿臉歉意看著喬斯，「是我太不注意了⋯⋯。」<br/>「⋯⋯不。」喬斯眨了眨眼，露出了微笑，「算你走運，卡爾。丹丹真的是個好孩子，你不在的時候牠可是很努力的喔。」<br/>卡爾愣了愣，「咦？？？」<br/>漢娜不禁輕笑了起來。<br/>「丹丹可是比我還快注意到漢娜狀況不對呢。」喬斯笑了笑，「到底是你訓練得好，還是牠就是這麼聰明伶俐呢？」<br/>卡爾眨了眨眼，愣了一下子也跟著笑了。<br/>「⋯⋯是這樣嗎？」卡爾轉頭看著漢娜，溫柔地摸了摸她的金色髮絲。<br/>漢娜點點頭，「嗯。連我不小心在公園睡著，都是因為丹丹才能讓喬斯找到我的。」<br/>「⋯⋯妳在公園睡著？？？這天氣？？？」卡爾困惑地重述一遍，輕輕撫著漢娜的臉頰，「妳真的沒事嗎？？？」<br/>所有人沈默了好一陣子。<br/>「⋯⋯卡爾。」漢娜拉拉他的袖子，示意他靠近自己。卡爾不明究理地靠過去，於是漢娜輕輕地在他耳邊說：「⋯⋯我懷孕了。」<br/>卡爾一臉漠然沒太大反應，漢娜不安地眨了眨眼，「卡爾？？？」<br/>「⋯⋯今天不是愚人節喔，Lady。」卡爾皺了皺眉，淡淡地說。<br/>漢娜被他一臉嚴肅的表情逗笑，「我的天，我這次沒有騙你啦！！！」<br/>卡爾張大了雙眼，「等一下，所以是真的嗎？？？」<br/>「真的啦！！！笨蛋！！！」漢娜笑著勾上卡爾的脖子，給了他一吻，「你這個傻爸！」<br/>卡爾一臉快哭的樣子，一時說不出話。<br/>「所以，你以後可以早點回家嗎？」漢娜緊抱著他，悄聲懇求，「拜託？」<br/>「我盡力。」卡爾低頭吻了她，「我保證一定會補償妳。真的很抱歉，漢娜⋯⋯」<br/>漢娜用力搖搖頭，「我才要道歉。」她看著卡爾露出愧疚的微笑，「我明明知道你為了成為太空人有多努力的。我不該這麼任性⋯⋯」<br/>「嘿，別這麼說⋯⋯我愛妳，寶貝。」卡爾的眼神依舊是那麼溫柔，「全宇宙最愛妳。」他雙手捧著漢娜的臉頰，「永遠都不要忘了這件事，好嗎？」<br/>漢娜一聽就掉眼淚，淚眼婆娑地點了點頭。<br/>里昂看著幸福洋溢的兩人，露出了微笑，轉頭看了看喬斯，「你也要哭了嗎？親愛的。」<br/>喬斯吸了吸鼻子，匆忙起身走向門外，「⋯⋯我去打電話給爹地。」<br/>看著喬斯的背影，里昂不禁笑了起來。</p>
<p>丹丹一聽到前門有動靜，馬上就從牠的暖窩墊站起來，搖著尾巴來到玄關。<br/>門一開就傳來卡爾爽朗的笑聲，「嘿～丹丹，你來迎接我們嗎？」伴著丹丹開心的跳撲，他彎下身用力搓揉了這隻拉布拉多，「噢，我也好想你！你好棒喔！這次立了大功喔！等等給你個獎賞，你一定喜歡！」<br/>漢娜無奈地搖了搖頭，對喬斯說：「你看啦，他哪裡不像個傻爸。」<br/>喬斯摟了摟漢娜，眨眨狡黠的大眼，調侃了一下，「誰叫妳要愛上他。他本來就是個白癡。」<br/>里昂站在一旁哈哈大笑。<br/>「你們幹嘛不進來啊？」卡爾站在玄關，一臉不解。丹丹在他身邊歡快地搖著尾巴叫了一聲，就像是在應和卡爾。<br/>看著這一人一犬，漢娜早先的憂鬱已然消散。她進門前看了喬斯一眼，綻開燦爛的笑容說：「嗯，我想，我就是愛他這傻樣吧。」<br/>喬斯笑意加深，「我想也是。」<br/>於是他們三人相視一笑，唯有卡爾一臉完全茫然的樣子。</p>
<p>『永遠不要忘記喔，寶貝。全宇宙我最愛妳。』</p>
<p>之後每當漢娜遇到足以讓她傷心難過痛苦的事情時，她就會想起卡爾說這句話的樣子。<br/>想起那個有著一頭漂亮紅髮的男人，用溫柔的聲音說這句話的眼神。<br/>不會有比他更完美的丈夫了。漢娜心想著，臉上露出了微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>